


Kinktober 2018

by peoplediedrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplediedrobert/pseuds/peoplediedrobert
Summary: Collection of random Kinktober fics





	1. 1. Deep-Throating

Robert is in a foul mood the moment he wakes in the morning. Even rolling over and seeing Aaron’s relaxed and peaceful face does nothing to lift the black cloud hanging over him. He gives Aaron terse responses, shrugs off all his concerned looks and questions, quickly devours breakfast and is out the door with barely a look back. 

Nothing improves as the day progresses; if anything it all gets worse. Robert’s unfortunate luck in life means he has to deal with Jimmy, Nicola, and Joe throughout the entire work day. By the time he is ready to leave for home, his nerves are shot, his body aches from the building tension, and a headache is beginning to form behind his eyes. He feels terrible about how he left things that morning with Aaron and is intent on making it up to him one way or the other. 

He opens the door to the Mill, surprised to find it completely silent. No screaming, no slamming doors, no music turned to an ear-piercing level. Some of the tension leaves Robert’s body and he longs to lie down in bed for even ten minutes. When he walks through the bedroom door to do just that, he’s surprised to see Aaron already there, lounging on their bed, propped up against the headboard with his feet crossed, scrolling through his phone. 

Robert leans against the doorframe, content with just watching Aaron for a moment. Aaron looks up and gives Robert a soft smile. “Things get any better for you today, then? Because you were in a right mood this morning.” 

Robert hangs his head as he sheepishly answers, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what my problem is. I’ve been a mardy arse to everyone if that makes you feel any better.” Robert can feel the stress of the day radiating off in waves.

“And Jimmy and Nicola did nothing but bicker all day and Joe. God, that man is awful. So smug and arrogant all the time. Does he ever give it a rest?”

At this, Aaron gives a loud, sharp laugh. “Yeah, I think I’ve met someone like that. Married him even. Twice.” Robert rolls his eyes but watches with interest as Aaron throws his legs to the side of the bed and hauls himself up. He saunters over to Robert and unties his tie, pulling it out of Robert’s poncy blue shirt with a snap. 

Robert’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline. “What’s this then, husband?” Even now, saying the word “husband” sends shivers down Robert’s spine.

Aaron says nothing; he pushes Robert’s suit jacket off his shoulders and lets it fall down to the floor. He carefully and slowly undoes each button on Robert’s shirt; each time Aaron’s fingers graze Robert’s skin, his dick hardens a bit more. It should actually be embarrassing how easily Aaron turns him on, but Robert can’t find it in himself to care. 

Aaron removes the shirt and stands back, eyes dragging up and down Robert’s torso and chest, clearly pleased with what he sees. He spins Robert around and gives him a small push onto the bed, urging Robert to move up with a wave of his hand.

“Oh, it’s like that is it?” Robert says with a knowing smile. Aaron unbuckles Robert’s belt and pulls it from the loops so slowly it’s almost painful. Robert moves to unbutton his pants but Aaron slaps his hands away. This is Aaron’s show and he’s not letting Robert in on it. Robert’s dick makes a small twitch and he prays to whoever he can that he will not come just from Aaron undressing him. 

Once Robert is down to his black briefs, he’s so hard he can barely think. Aaron moves up to Robert’s neck and pulls his hair back roughly, causing Robert to thrust his body towards Aaron involuntarily, letting out a long groan. Aaron presses wet, hot kisses into Robert’s neck and down his chest. The moans coming from Robert’s mouth are deep and long—thankfully there is no one else in the house; there is no chance Robert will be able to keep quiet. Aaron continues making his way down Robert’s stomach, rubbing his beard over Robert’s sides, inciting a low hiss from his husband. 

He moves down and mouths Robert’s dick through his underwear. Robert practically growls, “Aaron I swear to God if you don’t get a move on, I will take care of it myself.” Even as he says it, he knows he is lying. He’d let Aaron tease him for an eternity.

Aaron gives him a cheeky smile before he finally (finally) pulls his briefs down, letting Robert’s dick bounce free from the fabric. Aaron runs his tongue down Robert’s thighs, sending white-hot sparks directly to Robert’s groin causing him to writhe uncontrollably. Robert wants something, some kind of friction; he wants Aaron, more than he ever has before. After what feels like hours of Aaron touching every inch of his body, Aaron runs his tongue along the tip of Robert’s dick agonizingly slowly, keeping his eyes on Robert the entire time. 

Aaron firmly places his arm across Robert’s torso and adjusts his body so he’s holding Robert’s bottom half captive. Robert can’t move to get the friction he wants and Aaron is doing everything so goddamned slowly Robert’s afraid he’ll never get the release he wants. 

Robert is going wild; he fists his hair and lets out whimpers that he’s not sure he’s ever made in his life. Aaron takes the tip of Robert’s dick into his mouth and moves shallowly up and down, teasing. Watching Aaron with Robert’s dick in his mouth is possibly the filthiest and most erotic image Robert has ever witnessed and no matter how many times they do this, it only ever gets better. 

Robert grips the side of the mattress with his left hand, knuckles turning white and shoves his right hand into his mouth; it feels too good. Aaron knows exactly what to do to keep Robert right on the edge but never tipping him over. He’s so far gone, it takes him a few seconds to realize Aaron has stopped teasing and is pushing himself up to the side of the bed. “If that was it, Aaron, that’s the meanest joke you’ve ever played on me.” Aaron gives Robert a small smile and with a shake of his head, pulls Robert up to his feet. 

Aaron chucks off his clothes with lightning speed and gets on his knees in front of Robert. “Robert, you’ve had a shit day. Let me make it better.” 

He pulls Robert in closer, trailing kisses on the inside of Robert’s thighs and tonguing the underside of his balls. He wraps his hand around Robert’s length, giving it a few strokes so it reaches full hardness again. 

With no warning, Aaron takes Robert’s length down in one quick movement and Robert’s eyes roll back into his skull. He throws his head back and yells out Aaron’s name. He bucks his hips forward and Aaron’s fingers dig into his arse. Robert can feel Aaron’s throat open as he takes the last of his dick down his throat. 

Robert looks down and sees that Aaron not only has taken him all the way down, nose touching Robert’s skin, but that he’s looking up at Robert, watching him fall apart above him. Aaron pulls off after a few seconds, spit and pre-cum clinging to his lips. Robert’s breathing slows and he looks down at Aaron. “Well, that’s a nice skill to have.” That earns him an eye roll, and a moment to catch his breath. 

Aaron dives back in, this time running his hands gently but firmly over Robert’s balls, massaging them as he hums around Robert’s dick. 

He gets Robert close to the edge over and over only to pull off at the last minute each time. Robert has never been more desperate to come in his life. Sweat is dripping down his chest and he’s gripping Aaron’s hair so hard he’s afraid there will be bald spots when it’s all said and done. He’s practically bent over at an angle, long past able to stand straight up. 

The heat in Robert’s groin increases and he knows that he’s about to explode. He taps Aaron’s shoulder, expecting him to pull off but Aaron only grips his thighs harder and Robert practically yells as he finally, mercifully, comes down Aaron’s throat. His vision goes white and he barely registers Aaron releasing his dick. 

He falls backwards onto the bed, breathing heavily. Aaron lays down beside him, both their legs dangling off the side. Robert looks over at his husband and says with a wide smile, “I think you’ll find that I’ll be having more bad days, if that’s what I can expect.”


	2. 4. Mirror Sex

Aaron is pulling himself a pint— a little hair of the dog after a night of self pity— when Robert walks into the Woolpack, followed closely by Chrissie. It pisses Aaron off how just the sight of Robert turns him on. It’s like a switch flips and all his nerve endings can sense Robert’s every movement. Aaron wants to hate Robert and even himself for needing him as much as he does. 

Robert gives Aaron the smallest of glances and immediately places his hand on the small of Chrissie’s back, clearly telling Aaron without speaking, I choose her, not you. Aaron resists the urge to throw the pint in his face, deciding instead to slouch in a booth and attempt to ignore the pull he feels towards Robert. 

Aaron watches them laughing together and his stomach churns with jealousy. Robert looks so at ease with Chrissie; they belong together and have no problem letting the world see. Aaron feels like he’s going to be sick. Mercifully, Chrissie soon gives Robert a small kiss and flashes him a bright smile before she walks out the door. 

Robert saunters over to Aaron and slides into the seat opposite. Aaron looks up and his breath hitches because the look Robert is giving him leaves nothing to the imagination. It’s that look that got them here in the first place. It’s the look that would have Aaron on his knees in a barn or in a bathroom stall in a heartbeat. 

“Sure you should be here with me?” Aaron says with a sneer. Robert gives him that ever present fucking smug grin and replies, “Just checking on my investment after all. Nothing wrong with that.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes and gives a frown as waves his hand towards the door of the pub and says, “Everything’s fine. You can run along now back to your missus.” Robert’s smile falls. He absentmindedly scrapes his thumbnail over the worn wood of the table, takes a deep steadying breath and quickly says, “Chrissie is gone for the weekend.” 

Aaron gives a derisive snort. “What’s that got to do with me?” Robert folds his large hands on the table and leans forward, saying just above a whisper, “Don’t sound too excited but I was thinking I could book us into a hotel. Just you and me.”

Aaron wants to say no. He wants to end it and never look back. But he can’t deny how much his heartbeat increased. He’ll take what scraps he can get from Robert; this is what they do. He knows what his answer will be; more importantly Robert knows his answer too.

Aaron slowly nods his head, keeping his eyes trained on the table in front of him. He peers briefly up at Robert, who clearly looks satisfied; Aaron wants to simultaneously punch and kiss him. Robert takes a business card out of his pocket, address and room number scribbled on the back. He lays it on the table and slides it with one long forefinger over to Aaron. A shiver runs down Aaron’s back thinking of what those hands have done and what today promises for them both. 

Robert stands up to his full height, towering over Aaron. “2:00. And wear a suit.”

\-------

Of course Aaron wears a suit, and of course he’s there at 2:00, on the dot. Moments with Robert are few and far between; the thought of a night alone in a hotel room with no distractions, no fiances, and no obligations to anyone else is far too enticing. 

Aaron finds the room with no problem but can’t bring himself to knock. His mind flashes to all the people that would be disappointed if they knew what he was doing. He should run back to the pub, find himself a single man, and start over.

Instead, he knocks. Of course he does. 

Robert opens the door with a wide smile. He pulls Aaron in by his waist, peeks out in the hallway and shuts the door. Before Aaron can react, Robert is kissing his neck, stroking his back, letting his hands wander down to Aaron’s arse. “I’m glad you showed up. Didn’t want to have to keep myself company tonight in this place,” he mumbles into Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron pulls back; he needs air. Just by way of his nature, Robert is intense and it throws Aaron off balance. He’s needy and sucks up all the oxygen in the room. Aaron walks over to the minibar, grabs a cold bottle of beer and pops the top. He stares at Robert as he tips back the bottle, Robert’s heated gaze making him sweat. 

Robert walks over to Aaron, takes the bottle and sets it on the dresser. He pulls Aaron into a surprisingly gentle kiss, teasing Aaron’s mouth softly with his tongue. He drags Aaron over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room and spins Aaron around so he’s facing their reflection. “Do you see why I wanted you to wear the suit? Look at you.” Robert presses his hard length against Aaron’s arse. 

Robert suddenly whispers in Aaron’s ear, “I want you to watch me fuck you.” Aaron knows it’s a line but it works. His half hard dick immediately jumps, the idea of watching Robert break him apart too enticing to ignore. 

Standing behind Aaron, Robert undoes his tie, letting Aaron watch his every move. Aaron can feel the fabric of the tie around his neck as Robert pulls and his whole body shivers. Robert throws the tie on the floor and begins on Aaron’s dress shirt. Aaron can’t take his eyes off Robert’s long fingers as he works on each shirt button slowly. Aaron can feel his dick throbbing with want. 

Robert strips off Aaron’s shirt, running his hands over Aaron’s chest and stomach. Robert pinches Aaron’s nipples, rubbing over the hard nubs while Aaron pushes his arse harder against Robert’s dick. He wants to turn around, throw Robert on the bed and take charge of the evening but his curiosity over Robert’s plans for the evening is too great. 

Robert moves to stand in front of Aaron, sinking down to his knees while he unbuckles Aaron’s belt and unzips his dress pants. He pulls them down, letting them pool at Aaron’s ankles. Robert runs his tongue along Aaron’s dick through his underwear and Aaron’s knees nearly buckle. “Robert, get on with it,” he growls as he fists Robert’s hair. 

Robert stands up, quickly shedding his own clothing. He pulls off Aaron’s shoes and pants, and throws them on top of the growing pile of discarded clothing. He digs through the pockets of his pants and produces lube and condoms, throwing them on the bed beside Aaron. 

Robert sits on his knees on the bed and positions Aaron on all fours in front of the mirror. Aaron hears the click of the bottle as Robert coats his fingers. Robert pushes one finger all the way in and Aaron lets out a long groan. He’s gripping the duvet so tight he fears it might rip. Robert pushes in a second finger and crooks them. He clutches Aaron’s shoulder and works him loose quickly.

Aaron grinds down on Robert’s hand, eager to feel him inside. “Robert, enough, I’m ready.” He hates how desperate he sounds but everything about this, from the moment they kissed at the lay-by, has been rushed and desperate; no point in changing things up now. A part of Aaron wants it to burn, to leave a mark. If he can’t have Robert, he can have the memories of tonight together. 

Robert quickly rolls on a condom and lines himself up behind Aaron, letting his hands roam over Aaron’s back, constantly stroking his body. Robert pushes slowly in, stretching Aaron to the limit. Aaron lets out a low groan because this is what he’s wanted for weeks. Robert bottoms out and stills, letting Aaron’s body adjust. 

After a few moments, Aaron slowly rolls his hips, letting Robert know he can move. Aaron needs friction, he needs movement, he needs Robert. When Robert still doesn’t make a move, Aaron looks up to see Robert intently staring at their reflection. 

They lock eyes in the mirror and Aaron’s cock gets impossibly harder. The look on Robert’s face is one that looks like it could devour Aaron alive. Aaron has never been able to run from it, not from the moment they started this. Robert pulls Aaron up until his back is flush against Robert’s chest. Robert grips him tightly around the middle and sinks his face into Aaron’s neck, running his tongue up and down Aaron’s skin, never taking his eyes off Aaron’s. 

Aaron feels like he might suffocate under the weight of Robert’s presence. Robert’s whole body is pressed against his, as close as it can get; his breath and low moans fill Aaron’s ear. Aaron can smell his sweat and his cologne and it’s intoxicating. Aaron wants to close his eyes; it’s too many sensations. He’s afraid if he looks away from the mirror, Robert won’t have been real; none of this would have been real.

Robert slowly begins to move. Aaron’s dick is painfully swollen, bouncing against his stomach as Robert finds his rhythm. Robert repositions himself and increases his speed, hitting Aaron’s prostate over and over. Aaron wants to close his eyes but watching Robert is too hypnotic. 

The heat builds to an unbearable level. Aaron puts both hands behind him and pulls Robert’s hair, hard. Robert reaches down gives Aaron’s dick two quick strokes and with a loud shout, Aaron comes over Robert’s hand and the carpet. Robert grips Aaron’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, pounding into Aaron and chasing his own release. With one last loud moan into Aaron’s ear, Robert comes, biting into Aaron’s shoulder. 

Robert pulls out, letting them both collapse back on the bed, chests heaving. After a few moments, Robert pushes himself up to grab a cloth to clean them off and to dispose of the condom. Aaron watches him walk away, as he always does. Tonight, they might have a beer, they might watch television, they might even do this again. But tomorrow, Robert will go back to Chrissie and this will have all been a dream. 

But Aaron knows the next time Robert calls, he’ll come running and they’ll do this in another strange bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr! @sugdendingleaddict

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so it's been...interesting! Find me on Tumblr! @sugdendingleaddict 
> 
> Thanks to Shauna, Anna, Laura and Rust for being so wonderful and talking me down from a ledge about this small thing. Y'all are amazing and I adore you.


End file.
